


Just Like Heaven

by Fangirl1829



Category: All Grown Up!, Rugrats
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hippies, Music, Romance, free spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl1829/pseuds/Fangirl1829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Susie has been studying abroad in London for three years.  She is now a Senior in High School.  Susie is going to pursue her singing career.  Susie and Angelica are best friends.  Chuckie and Angelica are a couple, but Susie slowly realizes that she has feelings for Chuckie.  Angelica is also keeping a secret.  Phil and Kimmi are a couple.  Tommy and Lil are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

I do not own any of the characters!

Background: Susie has been studying abroad in London since her freshman year in High School. Angelica is the only one that she has remained in contact with. While she has been away she has become a total Hippie. She is a free spirit and LOVES music. Susie listens to all kinds of music but her favorite genre is classic rock. Her favorite band is Led Zeppelin. She is a vegetarian. She is still the kind-hearted lovable Susie though. This is her Senior year and she has decided to return to her hometown. Angelica is also a senior. Chuckie is a junior. Phil, Lil, Tommy and Kimmi are sophomores. Dil is a freshman.

Please leave reviews. I am open to suggestions. Let me know if you like the story and wish to see it continue.

Couples: Phil/Kimmi, Tommy/Lil, Chuckie/Angelica

Chapter 1

Susie looked around her apartment once more. Everything was packed and ready to go as she wondered what her friends looked like now and would they recognize her now. She hadn't seen them in almost three years. Angelica was the only one that she stayed in contact with because like it or not they were best friends. She was so different now. Living in London for the last three years had been an amazing experience. The art, music, and people had been a breathe of fresh air that she had desperately needed. She decided to pursue her singing despite her mother's reservations. Susie decided that she was going to attend Juilliard when she graduated. She had already applied. Now, she was just waiting for their answer. In the meantime she had a flight to catch. She arrived at the airport and boarded her flight. As soon as the plane took off Susie fell asleep. She slept the entire flight and when she woke up she was home. Angelica picked her up from the airport. Angelica had grown into a leggy blonde with striking green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she wore a black mini skirt with a red v-neck t-shirt. They began to catch up in the car. "I missed you so much!" Angelica exclaimed. "You are my best friend ya know," she added. "That's funny. I thought I was your ONLY friend." Susie retorted. "Ha Ha very funny Carmichael. We have so much to catch up on. I'm seeing someone now. You'll never guess who it is." "Someone crazy enough to put up with you. This I've gotta know." "Alright Alright you dragged it out of me. It's Finster." "CHUCKIE FINSTER. The same Finster that you tormented as a child?" "Yeah. Well, Sean never seemed to be interested and one thing led to another. Finster and I started going out. Besides he is not the same guy. He has changed a lot since you left Carmichael. He is actually handsome and popular now." "Well, I am happy for both of you. So, where are you taking me anyways?" Susie asked. "To the Java Lava. I haven't told anyone that you were coming I wanted it to be a surprise. Key things that you need to know. Tommy and Lil are a couple and Kimmi and Phil are also an item. Dil is still Dil. Chuckie and Tommy's parents are rich. I believe I've covered all the basics. Susie loved London, but there was still something magical about her old hometown. Memories started rushing back, she could smell all the familiar smells, and hear the familiar noises. She closed her eyes and let the wind rush through her hair. She didn't even hear Angelica yelling that they had arrived. "Come on Carmichael!" Angelica screamed. "Alright, Alright Ange coming." Angelica walked in first and greeted everyone. Susie walked in next and no one recognized her. She walked to the counter where Kimmi was taking orders and ordered a fruit smoothie. She received her order and Angelica yelled across the store, "Come on Susie." Everyone looked at her with curious eyes studying her. She decided to break the ice. "Hey everyone." Everyone swarmed around her all at once hugging her and asking questions about everything that she had seen and everyone that she met. Everyone was there except Chuckie. Tommy had gotten even more handsome with dark purple hair. Lil was tall, lean, and absolutely gorgeous. Phil was slightly muscular, he had a tattoo on his arm. His hair was shaved on the sides leaving a patch up top and he was also absolutely gorgeous. Kimmi was skinny. Her dark black hair had gotten so long.

she was an Asian beauty. Even Dil had grown into a handsome young man. He was not as tall as everyone else, but he still had time to grow. She suddenly felt plain. The door to the shop opened and she couldn't see over everyone so all she saw was flaming red hair. The person soon made their way to the center of the circle. Susie's breathe hitched. It was Charles Finster all grown up. When Angelica said he was handsome that was an understatement. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man that she had ever seen. He had flaming red hair, piercing blue eyes. He was tall and had a slight muscular build. He was wearing a blue v-neck t shirt that fit him perfectly with khaki pants that hugged all the right spots. There was one thing missing though. "Your glasses." Susie said out loud. "Yeah. I wear contacts now. It was Angelica's idea." Chuckie said turning back towards Angelica and flashing an award winning smile. The braces were gone too. " So, how have you been?" Chuckie asked. "Oh, I've been um um um… " Susie stammered as her mind drew a blank. "Great" Lil offered. "yeah." Susie confirmed. "How was London? I've always wanted to go." "London is um um um…" Susie struggled. "Great" Lil offered again. "Yeah. That word. London is um that word. You should totally go one day. I have to go now I have a lot of unpacking to do." "Well, it was nice seeing you again." Chuckie replied. "Bye, Susie!" Everyone exclaimed. "You want a lift?" Angelica offered. "No thanks. I would like to walk." Susie fled from the shop. After walking for so long she finally felt like she could breathe again. Why was Chuckie having this effect on her? She didn't have a crush on her best friend's boyfriend did she? No, she was not going to even acknowledge the possibility. If I don't acknowledge it then it's not real she thought to herself. I'm just going to avoid him that's all. That seemed easier said than done. It is a bit difficult to avoid him when he is your BEST friend's boyfriend. Susie finally arrived to her new apartment. When she got inside she could see that her furniture and other belongings had been delivered. She showered. Once she got out she didn't reach for a towel instead she walked towards the floor length mirror. She studied herself. She studied her small frame, her breast that finally came in were a reasonable size, her hair that reached her lower back, her high cheekbones, and full lips. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Since when do I care what I look like?" "Since you saw him." a pesky little voice inside her head replied. "Oh. Shut up!" Susie grabbed a towel, dried off, and climbed into bed. "This is going to be a long school year." she sighed. Susie went to sleep.


	2. To Wish Impossible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica cancels. Susie and Chuckie wind up hanging out together.

This is my first fanfiction, so please leave feedback. I am open to constructive advice. Please, please, please let me know if you would like for me to continue this story.

This chapter Susie and Chuckie hang out alone for the first time since she has been back.

Chapter 2

Three months later

It had been three months since Susie returned. She had vowed to avoid Chuckie at all costs. It was not going well. She had been around Chuckie and Angelica everyday since she got back. Angelica dragging her everywhere with them refusing to let her out of her sight. She was having such a hard time being around Chuckie. Everytime he accidentally brushed against her or said something to her or she caught the scent of his cologne she would freeze up. No matter what she could not tell her best friend that she had a crush on her boyfriend. Susie would just have to have grace and she prayed for it everyday. She concluded that she would be ok as long as she wasn't left alone with him. Today, Angelica and Chuckie were supposed to meet her at the library. She had been sitting there listening to one of her new playlists for thirty minutes when Chuckie walked in alone.

"Hey! Where's Angelica?"

"She said that she would meet us here."

"Ok. Well I will be over there listening to my new playlist."

"Ok."

Susie was listening to one of her new favorite songs when she noticed that Chuckie was walking over. She was panicking.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all."

"Great."

Chuckie sat down across from Susie who was writing in a notebook and listening to her playlist. Chuckie studied her as she did this and then he noticed her smile. It was such a beautiful smile that he had to know what had prompted it.

"Susie, what song are you listening to?"

"Just like Heaven. It is a song by the Cure. It is an amazing song. Everytime I listen to it I can't help but smile. I love it."

"Mind if I listen with you then? I would love to hear this amazing song."

Chuckie flashed her a bright smile.

"Sure."

He moved to sit next to her and he plugged his headphones into hers. Susie started the song over. They sat there in silence and just let the music wash over them. Robert Smith's voice filled with so much emotion and the catchy beat.

"Wow. You were right this is an amazing song. I think it might be one of my new favorites."

"I told you."

Just then the next song started to play. Susie blushed a little. Chuckie didn't seem to notice.

"What's this song?"

"Come Away With Me. It is Norah Jones."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It is. Whenever I listen to it I like to think that someday there will be a guy out there crazy enough to ask me to "come away with him" and we will go somewhere and just exist together and be happy."

Susie flushed red at the embarrassing information she just revealed about herself. Chuckie looked at her.

"Well, whoever the guy is will be very lucky. You're beautiful and you're the best person I know."

"Thanks."

Susie went back to writing in her notebook. While the next song played.

"What is it that you write in your notebook?"

Susie flushing red again responded, "songs."

"Can I read one?"

She passed the notebook over. He read one of her songs.

"This is really good, Susie. Does anyone else know about these?"

"Thank you. No, you are the only person besides me who has seen them."

"You should put them out there. They're amazing."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'm ready."

They both sat quietly and continued to listen to the rest of the playlist. Susie then looked at the time.

"Oh. I'm sorry Chuckie but I have to go. I'm the lead singer in Phil's band and we have practice today."

"Is it ok if I tag along. Angelica just text me and said that she was going to be busy for the rest of the day. So looks like I'm yours for the day."

"What will I do with you?" Susie said as she circled Chuckie.

"Do your worst Carmichael." Chuckie said coming face to face with Susie neither one breaking eye contact. Susie was the first to break contact.

"Well, we better get going. I don't want to be late."

"After you." Chuckie said.

The two of them left the library. Neither of them was none the wiser that Kimmi had been watching and listening to them the entire time. They finally arrived at Phil's house. The band was set up and ready to begin. They got a chair for Chuckie their only audience member. The band just did covers. Today, they were rehearsing Sarah by Fleetwood Mac. They band started to play and Susie began to sing. When they finished Chuckie clapped for them.

"You guys are awesome! You should do a concert or something. Susie your voice is incredible." Susie blushed.

"Thank you." everyone said.

"It is just a hobby. Never really planned to any shows or anything like that." Phil said.

They finished up practice.

"Where to now, Susie?" Chuckie asked.

"hmmm, I think I'll keep it a surprise. C'mon let's get back to your car. I'm driving."

"Yes ma'am." Chuckie said laughing.

They made it back to the car and Susie took the keys and she drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter finishes up Susie and Chuckie's day together. Kimmi confronts Susie about her feelings for Chuckie. Chuckie and Susie will also be spending more time together. I borrowed a quote from One Tree Hill. One of my favorite shows. I love the quote. Don't forget to leave feedback. Let me know if the story is any good would you guys like for it to continue. What do you think would make it better?

Chapter 3

A few minutes later they pulled into the wal-mart parking lot.

"So this is the surprise? Wal-mart? Chuckie asked sarcastically

"Shut up and Come on."

They went inside the store. Susie was leading the way. While walking through the store a skateboard caught her eye. She picked it up.

"What are you going to do with that? You can't ride a skateboard."

Susie quickly decided that showing Chuckie just how wrong he was would be much better than simply telling him placed. She placed the skateboard on the ground, hopped on, cruised down the aisle. Chuckie's mouth fell open. He pulled himself together and followed her down the aisle.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"In London."

One of the wal-mart workers saw her skateboarding through the store and asked her not to skateboard through the store.

"Sorry." Susie said laughing

"We are here anyways, Chuckie."

"What is this?"

"This is how I score awesome music for cheap. It is the $5 bin. They always have tons of awesome music in here. I know that everyone prefers digital copies, but I still prefer to have physical copies. Besides coming to wal-mart and going through the $5 bin is much more fun than going to the itunes store." Susie said.

They began rummaging through the cds. Susie picked out a Spice Girls album.

"Please, No put it back. I was literally tortured with that cd. Kimmi played it soooo many times."

They both shared a laugh. Susie then picked out a Smashing Pumpkins greatest hits.

"I'm getting this one."

"I've never listened to Smashing Pumpkins before."

"Really? Well that is about to change."

Chuckie smiled. They kept rummaging. Chuckie held up Black Sabbath Paranoid.

"Wow good choice. I didn't take you for a Sabbath fan."

"Well, I don't get to listen to them much because Angelica doesn't like them. I mostly just listen to whatever Angelica is playing. I'm going to buy this one."

They looked at more cd's. They continued to hold up more embarrassing cds that they listened to when they were younger and sharing a good laugh. Chuckie and Susie went to the check out counter and paid for their cds. They walked back to the car.

"Where are we going now?" Chuckie asked.

"Nowhere. Lets just sit in the parking lot for a while. I have a great cd I'd like to play for you if it's ok."

"Of course. What is the cd?"

"London Calling by the Clash"

Susie pulled the cd from her satchel. She put it in the cd player. The music began to play. Susie let her seat all the way back. After the first couple of songs, Chuckie couldn't contain his excitement.

"This is a great cd. I'm going to get this cd."

"Of course it is. It's the Clash. I can lend you my copy." Susie giggled.

The cd finished playing. Next, she put in Smashing Pumpkins.

"They are great. I wish I had listened to them sooner. Can I borrow this cd too?"

"Yeah."

"How did you learn about all this great music."

"Well, I was going through a hard time in my life while I was away in London. I was really depressed and music kind of pulled me back from the ledge. I just threw myself into listening and collecting all kinds of music. I also decided to put all of my efforts into being a singer. I just don't think I could truly be happy doing anything else. I applied to Juilliard. I'm just waiting for the response."

"I had no idea. I wish I had stayed in touch when you left."

"It's ok. I'm glad that I went through my depression, so that I could discover all this amazing music. Hey, you want to go with me to Best Buy tomorrow? We can look for more great music."

"Yeah. I would love too. You can help me get an awesome music collection like yours."

They shared a laugh.

"Ok." Susie said.

The cd finished. They played the Black Sabbath cd as they drove home. Singing along with Ozzy. Luckily the music was turned up really loud so they could not hear how off key they were. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at 4:00. We will meet at the Java Lava." Susie informed Chuckie.

"Alright see you then Carmichael. I really had a great time today. It's the most fun I've had in a while."

"Glad I could help. Goodnight Finster."

Susie walked into her apartment as Chuckie drove away. She took a shower and crawled into bed. Smiling to herself, she thought about the amazing day that she just had. Proud that she survived the whole day that without doing or saying anything embarrassing. Then, the feelings of guilt suddenly hit her. What was she thinking inviting Chuckie out tomorrow? Well, it was too late now. She would have to go through with it. After tomorrow, she would try to distance herself from him. She checked her phone. She had a text from Angelica apologizing again for standing them up today. Susie wondered what had come up and hoped that Angelica was ok. She replied to the text saying that it was fine and that her and Chuckie managed to have fun. She described the days activities. Susie was almost asleep when she got one more text. This time it was from Chuckie.

"I'm listening to the cds that you lent me. They are amazing. I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight. Can't wait until tomorrow. So, I can get more great music."

Susie replied with LOL and a smiley face. After, sending the text she went to sleep.

The next day, Susie was at the Java Lava getting a fruit smoothie when Kimmi walked in with Phil. Susie greeted them both. They said Hi.

"Ya know. I'm hungry all of a sudden. I could go for a burger. Would you mind going to get me a burger, Phil?" Kimmi asked.

"No, I'll be right back."

Phil left the store.

"Ok. Now we can talk."

"About what?" Susie asked laughing.

"About you and my brother in the library yesterday."

"What? There's nothing to tell. We were hanging out in the library. Angelica was supposed to meet us, but she never showed. So, we hung out as friends nothing more Kimmi." Susie explained.

"Susie, I I know you like him. I see the way that you look at him and how you get all nervous when he's around. He likes you, too. He just hasn't figured it out yet. His head hasn't caught up with his heart. Right now, he thinks he loves Angelica. I'll confess I have never been a fan of their relationship. He always seemed way more into her than she did him. Besides I think she only went for Chuckie because Sean wasn't ready for a relationship. I think she's only with him to make Sean jealous. I just hope Chuckie isn't hurt too bad in the process."

"So what if I like him it doesn't matter. Angelica is my best friend and I can't betray her. Everyday I wake and everyday I pray. I pray for the grace to be a good person. Someone that I can stand looking at in the mirror everyday. How can I stand myself if I betray my best friend."

"So, you're going to just watch your best friend and possibly the love of your life together even though you know he should be with you?"

Just then Susie saw Chuckie pull up and get out of the car to come into the store.

She turned to Kimmi and said, "That's the part about having grace and wanting to be a good person that sucks."

Chuckie walked into the store.

"Ready to go Susie?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

Susie and Kimmi said their goodbyes. Phil returned with Kimmi's burger. She kissed him and took the burger.

"Hey, Susie are you still coming to practice today?" Phil asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, Phil."

"See you then."

Chuckie and Susie left the store.

"You know that I'm going to go with you again today right?" Chuckie asked playfully.

"Aaauuggghh! Are you going to come to every practice?"

"Yeah. You're an amazing singer. When are you going to let the world hear you sing?"

"I don't think I'm ready to sing to a roomful of strangers let alone the world."

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." Chuckie assured her.

"Funny, when we were babies you were the one who encouraged me to face my fears. Now, I'm encouraging you to face your fears. Oh, how the tables have turned Carmichael." Chuckie said.

"Thank you for finally returning the favor Finster." Susie said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh, that hurts."

They both shared a laugh. Susie plugged the auxiliary cord into her phone to play some music. She played "Sweet Jane" by the Velvet Underground. They sang out of key until they pulled into the best buy parking lot.

As they walked into the store, Susie asked, "So, where's Angelica?"

"She said she was going to be busy again today and she didn't feel well. So, looks like it's just you and me again today."

"Scandalous."

They laughed and walked into the the store. Susie and Chuckie soon found the cd section and split up looking for cds. After looking through numerous cds, Susie found an Aerosmith cd and an AC/DC. She went to find Chuckie. He was still looking. Susie walked up behind him and started doing a pelvic thrust motion. Two random guys saw her and started laughing. Susie not being able to hold it in started laughing. Chuckie looking around pieced together what was going on.

"Very funny, Susie."

"Sorry. What did you find?"

"I haven't been able to find the cd that I was looking for."

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Daisy by Brand New"

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time."

"So, are you saying that there will be a next time?" Chuckie said teasingly.

Susie pondered for a moment.

"Alright. This can like 'our thing' we will go CD hunting together."

"Awesome." Chuckie said jumping into the air.

"Come on let's go. I don't want to be late for practice."

They checked out and left for Phil's house.

Chuckie and Susie arrived at Phil's and went straight to the garage.

"What's up guys?" Phil asked

"Nothing much. Are you guys ready to get this show on the road?" Susie replied.

"Yeah. What do you wanna sing?"

"What is and What should never be"

"Great. Lets do it."

The guys began to play and Susie sang. They finished the song and everyone left except Susie, Chuckie, and Phil.

"I still can't believe that you guys don't want to perform anywhere. You guys are great."

"Like I said it's just a hobby for the guys and me now Susie she's the one people will pay to see."

Susie blushed. "Thanks Phil." Susie said.

Chuckie and Susie left Phil's house. Chuckie drove Susie home.

"Are you guys practicing tomorrow?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I want to come."

Susie giggled, "Why?"

"Because I love hearing you sing."

Susie blushed. "Of course you can come."

"Thanks. I'll be there." Chuckie said.

They said their goodnights and Chuckie drove away. Susie went inside of her apartment. Susie finally decided that she could not avoid Chuckie. He was a part of her life whether she wanted to admit it or not. They were friends. Friends can hang out right? She wondered what was going on with Angelica. She hadn't heard from her since the night before. Susie hoped everything was ok with her best friend. She decided to go see Angelica tomorrow before she went to practice.


	4. Shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie uncovers a secret and struggles with what to do with this new information.

I do not own any of the characters.

Please review and let me know how to improve the story and whether or not you think it should continue. Constructive criticism welcome.

Chapter 4

Susie woke up the next day. She had decided last night that she would visit Angelica and find out what was going on with her friend. Susie took a shower. She threw on her bohemian skirt and top with a jean jacket. She headed for Angelica's house. Susie was two houses down when she saw Angelica come out of the house. She started to run get her attention, but she saw a man with Angelica. It was Sean Butler. Why was he coming out of Angelica's house? Susie was trying not to jump to conclusions, but then she saw him kiss her. Angelica was smiling and kissing him back. Susie turned and walked away. Who could she tell about this? Should she tell anyone at all? Should she tell Chuckie? Should she confront Angelica? Susie was desperately trying to figure out the answers to these questions as she walked back to her apartment. She couldn't tell Chuckie because he would only get mad at her and she would lose her friend. She couldn't confront Angelica because she would get defensive and she would lose her best friend. She couldn't tell anyone else because they would only spill the beans. She decided that the only thing she could do is just keep quiet and hope that everything worked out for the best. Susie finally made it back to her apartment, she saw Chuckie knocking on her door.

"Hey." Susie said.

"Oh hi. I thought I would come early since Angelica said she wasn't feeling well. Everyone else is busy. If it's a bad time I can leave."

"No. Come on in. I don't mind. I was just going to watch a movie. I'd love to have some company."

"Great. What's the movie?"

"Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind"

"Never seen it."

"Really? It's one of my favorite movies. It's in my top five."

"I trust your judgement, Susie."

She smiled, put in the movie, and went to make popcorn. They both watched the movie in silence. Susie silently wondering how Chuckie would take it if he found out Angelica was cheating on him with Sean. She wished there really was memory erasing technology because she had a feeling Chuckie might need it if he found out Angelica's secret. The movie was near the end and Susie was crying.

"What's wrong?" Chuckie asked.

"Nothing. This movie always makes me cry. What if you were with the love of you life, you broke up with them, and all of your memories of them were erased. I mean sure the bad memories are gone so are the good ones. I guess thinking about it makes me a little sad." Susie explained.

"No. I get it. It's a great movie Susie. It's in my top five now." Chuckie said flashing Susie a smile at the last part.

"Glad to hear it, Finster. Well we better get over to Phil's for practice. I finally know what I'm want to rehearse today."

"What song are you going to sing today?" Chuckie asked.

"Not telling. It's a surprise." Susie teased.

"So unfair." Chuckie said as they walked out the door.

Chuckie walked over to the car, but Susie stopped him.

"Come on. Let's walk. I've got a great song we can listen to on the way."

"Ok. Alright. But only because you always have great music."

"Thank you."

Susie connected their headphones and plugged her headphones into her phone. She played the song.

"You were right it is a great song. What's the name of it?"

"Dogwalk by Pity Sex"

"I'm starting a playlist with all the songs you have played and sang. I'm calling it Susie's playlist." Chuckie confessed.

"I'm flattered."

They continued to talk about music and listen to music until they reached Phil's garage.

"What's up Susie? Know what you want to sing today? Hey, Chuckie." Phil asked.

"Hey Phil," Chuckie said.

"Nothing much and Yes I do." Susie responded.

"Well lay it on me." Phil said.

"I'm going to sing Shimmer by Fuel."

"Well, let's do it guys."

They rehearsed the song. When they finished Chuckie called for an encore.

"Well, Susie we don't want to disappoint our only fan now do we?" Phil asked playfully.

"I guess not," She said flashing Chuckie a smile, "Let's do 'Hanging on the Telephone.'"

"Good choice Susie." Phil said.

"Thanks Phil."

They performed the song. The band members left except for Phil. Susie and Chuckie left walking. They picked up on the song they left off on.

"What's the name of this song, Susie?"

"In a Week by Hozier and Karen Cowley"

"Seems like a weird song, but I like it."

They continued walking. Chuckie and Susie finally reached her apartment.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Susie. I can't even seem to get my own girlfriend to spend any time with me anymore."

Susie looked at Chuckie with sad eyes.

"Oh Chuckie. I'm sure she just didn't feel well. Just give her some time she'll come back to you."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right. You're always right."

"I'm not always right ya know." Susie countered.

"Well, you're right most of the time. I like those odds." Chuckie said giving a sad smile.

He turned to leave, got in his car, and drove away. Susie went into her apartment and fell onto the couch. She felt horrible for not telling Chuckie, but she knew that she just had to let everything play out. Susie showered and went to bed.


	5. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuckie has to answer some difficult questions and come face to face with reality.

Chapter 5

4 months later

It was the day before Valentine's Day four months after Susie saw Angelica with Sean and things had not gotten any better between Angelica and Chuckie. She was still blowing Chuckie off. As a result, Chuckie was still hanging out with Susie and going to her practices with Phil's band. They had become best friends. Chuckie had even started forcing Susie to do karaoke, so she could get used to performing in front of a crowd. The other benefit was that if she messed up the crowd didn't give her a hard time about it. She rarely messed up though. It was a happy medium for both of them. School had let out and Susie was looking for Chuckie in the parking lot. She heard hushed voices coming from behind the building and not seeing Chuckie she decided to check it out. As she got closer, she could make out the conversation and who the voices belonged to. Chuckie and Angelica were arguing behind the building.

"Just drop it Chuckie. I don't see what the big deal is. Everyone needs space every now and then." Angelica said.

"This isn't a little space, Angelica. It has been four months and now you are telling me that you won't be spending Valentine's Day with me. I feel like I have to make an appointment to see my own girlfriend." Chuckie countered.

"I'm just really busy. I can't Chuckie. I'm sorry." Angelica said. She walked off. Chuckie looked after her with a hurt expression on his face.

"Chuckie?" Susie said.

"Oh, hey Susie," Chuckie said putting on a smile that didn't never reached his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Susie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They started walking towards Susie's apartment. They followed their tradition of listening to one of Susie's playlists while they walked. Chuckie and Susie made it to her apartment. Once they made it inside Chuckie fell on her couch with a sigh.

"Be honest. How much of our argument did you hear?" Chuckie asked.

"I heard the part about you guys not spending Valentine's Day together and that Angelica wants space." Susie answered.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Who is too busy to spend Valentine's Day with their boyfriend?"

"She is probably just busy with schoolwork and applying to colleges. This is her senior year after all. You are probably just overreacting." Susie offered knowing that it was a lie, but she tried to be convincing.

"Why don't you take off, Chuckie? Phil canceled practice and I think I'm going to just take a nap." Susie said.

"Good idea, Susie, I'll go home. You're probably right. I am overreacting."

Chuckie had reached the door. When Susie called his name and he turned around.

"Who do you want by your side?" Susie asked.

"What?" Chuckie asked confused by the question.

"Who do you want by your side when everything you want to happen happens?" Chuckie thought about the question for a second and said, "Angelica."

Susie was a little stung by the answer, but she didn't let it show. She knew he loved Angelica, but she still allowed herself to think that maybe he would say that he wanted her by his side.

"Then fight for her. Don't give up, Chuckie," Susie advised him.

Chuckie gave her a half hearted smile and turned to leave. He left the apartment and Susie got dressed to go to Phil's. Susie made it to Phil's garage.

"Hey, Susie," Kimmi and Phil both said at the same time.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing just waiting for you so we can get practice started. Where's Chuckie?" Phil asked.

"He and Angelica got into an argument, so I sent him home to sort things out."

"Ok. I hope he's ok. What song do you want to rehearse?"

"Heaven by the Fire Theft." Susie answered

They performed the song with Kimmi occupying the seat that usually belonged to Chuckie. When they were finished, everyone left and Kimmi drove Susie home.

"How are you holding up, Susie," Kimmi asked.

"I'm fine,"

"No, you're not."

"I know where you are going with this, and I don't want to talk about it. I know you mean well, but I don't want to go there right now."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Susie's apartment building.

As Susie got out of the car, Kimmi said, "I love you, Susie, and I hate to see you suffer like this."

"It's almost over. There are only about three months left before graduation. After that, I'll move to New York if I get accepted in Juilliard. If I don't get accepted I'm moving back to London. Either way I'm gone and then everyone can go back to pretending that I don't exist. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Goodnight, Kimmi." Susie said this and she went into her apartment.

Kimmi thought about what Susie said as she drove home. There was some truth to what she said. They had just kind of kept going with their lives when she moved to London. No one had bothered to keep in contact with her. It was like she didn't exist. Angelica was the only one who bothered to keep in touch. Kimmi was overcome with guilt. She would not make that mistake again. If Susie left again she would keep in touch.

The next day was Valentine's Day. Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimmi exchanged Valentine's Day messages and gifts. Chuckie had text Angelica Happy Valentine's Day, but she never replied and she wasn't at school. Chuckie didn't know what to do. His relationship was falling apart before his very eyes and he was powerless to stop it. He kept replaying Susie's advice over and over again in his head all day. After school, he told Susie that he would not be able to walk home that day. Chuckie loved Angelica and he was sure as hell going to fight for her. He decided to surprise her at home. He packed some things for a romantic night in. He got in his car and drove to Angelica's house. When he got there, Chuckie got out of the car and knocked on the door. No one answered the door, but he knew she was there because he heard noise coming from inside the house. Chuckie took the spare key from under the mat, unlocked the door, and walked in. He saw a trail of clothes leading upstairs. He followed them to Angelica's room. Chuckie opened the door and he saw Angelica and Sean. They looked up and saw Chuckie standing in the doorway. Angelica and Chuckie's eyes met and he turned to leave. He got in his car and left.

Susie was preparing to go to bed. She hated Valentine's Day. All the happy couples just reminded her how lonely she was. It all just made her wonder when it was going to be her turn to meet a great guy and be disgustingly happy. Maybe she had already met the great guy that she could be disgustingly happy with. Before she could finish this train of thought she heard a knock at the door. She got out of bed and wondered who it could be this late. She wasn't expecting anyone. Susie opened the door to find Chuckie standing on the other side. He had bags of what looked like clothes. She motioned for him to come in.

"Hey, Susie, is it ok if I stay here for a while?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you need." Susie assured him.

Chuckie fell back onto the couch with a loud sigh. Susie studied him for a while. It looked like he had been crying. He looked like he had really been through the ringer today.

She sat down next to him. Suddenly he grabbed her, buried his head in her shoulder, and started to cry. She rubbed her hand across his back to assure him it was ok. He pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"I decided to take your advice, and I went over to her house to surprise her for Valentine's Day because I haven't been able to spend anytime with her for the last four months. Now, I know why," Chuckie paused, "She has been screwing Sean Butler."

Susie remained silent deciding it was best to just let him get it all out.

"She told me that she wanted us to wait until we got married," Chuckie laughed a little to himself, "I guess she just meant for me to wait. I… I… I just don't know what I did wrong ya know? I thought I was doing everything right."

"It's not your fault Chuckie. You didn't do anything wrong. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Susie assured him.

"I can't help but feel like I could have done more. I'm sorry for barging in like this. I didn't know where else to go, I knew everyone else would be out tonight since it's Valentines Day, and I knew you would be in tonight."

"It's fine. Stay as long as you need. You can stay in the guest bedroom. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Actually I was wondering if I could sleep with you? I can sleep across the foot of the bed if that would make you feel more comfortable. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Susie thought about it for a minute. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have you crush sleeping in bed with you, but she couldn't say no to Chuckie especially seeing him like this.

"Ok. I don't mind you can sleep with me. Stay here as long as you need, Chuckie."

Chuckie thanked Susie for being understanding like she always was. He took a shower and put on his pajamas. Susie was already asleep when Chuckie came to bed. He lay awake thinking about everything that happened that day. He replayed it all in his head. He was sure about one thing. It was over between him and Angelica, but getting over her would take some time and it wouldn't be easy.


	6. Dogwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuckie is depressed. Susie and Angelica have a secret. Susie has some victorious moments. Awesomeness!!!

Chuckie is living with Susie now. He doesn't want to face anyone. Susie is the only one that he is talking to right now and he isn't even talking to her much. He has pretty much shut down. The rest you will have to read to find out. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Leave a review let me know what you think. I may upload chapter seven today, too. Not sure yet.

Chapter 6

The next day they woke up and went to school. News of Chuckie and Angelica's break up had already spread to the entire school. Chuckie was a zombie going through the school. He didn't talk to anyone. He just went to his classes and walked home with Susie. When he got back to her apartment he would just go into the guest bedroom and close the door. This went on for two weeks. Susie didn't know what she could do to help him. She agonized over not being able to help her friend. After all she wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with her. Susie figured that the thing Chuckie needed most was space to figure things out. He would find his way.

While at school, Susie saw a flyer for an upcoming talent show. She took the flyer. When she got home she stared at it biting her lip. Susie was starting to think that Chuckie had been right. She needed to start putting herself out there. This talent show might just be the perfect way to do that. It was decided. She would enter herself.

The next day after school, Susie had sent Chuckie home ahead of her, and she put in her entry for the talent show. Now, she only had to figure out what she would sing. Susie was walking home when she heard her name being called. She turned to find Angelica running after her.

"Hey, Susie," Angelica said.

"Hey,"

"Where ya headed?"

"I was just walking home,"

"Oh," Angelica said.

Susie unable to stand the tension anymore asked, "Why didn't you tell me about you and Sean?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at me the way you are looking at me now. I also didn't want you to try and talk me out of it."

"Of course, I would try to talk you out of it."

"Look, I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't help it. Sean and I have always had an undeniable chemistry. The first time just sort of happened and after that we just couldn't stop. I know I should have told Chuckie, but I just didn't know how. I know it may not seem like it, but I really didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want him to find out that way."

Susie studied Angelica and the blonde seemed to be sincere. She gave Angelica a hug.

"You're still my best friend you know that right?"

"Of course. I saw you sign up for the talent show. I'm glad that you finally decided to share you gift with the world."

"Don't tell anyone else that I signed up I want it to be a surprise. I'm still kind of nervous about performing in front of everyone. I mean I practice with Phil's band, but I still have no experience performing in front of a crowd."

Angelica thought about this for a second. All of a sudden her eyes lit up.

"I have an idea. What if I book you some shows around town in some of the nightclubs. You can use that as practice for the talent show. It will be our little secret."

"That is actually a great idea, Angelica."

"Yeah, I have those from time to time, but first we have to buy you some clothes for your upcoming performances." Angelica suggested.

"Yeah let's go." Susie agreed.

They went to the mall together and bought Susie some clothes to perform in. Angelica booked Susie's first gig for the next night. The next day after school, Chuckie and Susie walked back to her apartment. When they got there he followed his routine of shutting himself in the guest bedroom. When he went into the bedroom, she got dressed and met Angelica downstairs. They went to the nightclub that Angelica booked the performance. It was called the Reptar Room. They went inside and it was full of big buff guys with long hair and tattoos. Susie pulled Angelica into the ladies room.

"Angelica what is this place? When you said nightclubs I didn't picture this." Susie asked.

"Well, this was what I could get. You have to build a reputation. The talent show is two months away you can build a good reputation by then and we can get better gigs." Angelica answered.

"Ok. Angelica."

They left the bathroom. Susie wondered what she could sing now. She had an indie song she was going to sing, but this crowd seemed like they wouldn't like it. So, she had to think of something fast. Angelica walked up to her.

"They want to know what you are going to sing."

Susie was drawing a blank.

"Come on Susie they're waiting and you're up next!" Angelica shrieked.

Susie startled said the first song that came to mind, "Highway to Hell."

"Ok. Go backstage. You're up next."

Susie was waiting backstage. She was so nervous. Her first performance in front of a large crowd that wasn't friends and family, but strangers that would boo her. She couldn't think about that last part or she would lose her nerve. She had to calm down. Susie began to think about Chuckie and that made her less nervous. She thought about all the times that he encouraged her to let the world here her music. She thought of how much he believed in her. In fact, he was the reason that she had gotten this far. Susie felt like if she gave up now she would be letting him down somehow. She couldn't let Chuckie down. When they called her name she went out onto the stage. She hoped that she made the right choice with the AC/DC song. The music began to play and Susie sang. At first, it seemed like her first gig was going to be a bust, but when she got to the chorus everyone joined in. Everyone was cheering and shouting the words. Angelica was fist pumping and jumping up and down. When the song was finished, Susie ran off stage. She finally took a breathe and she could hear everyone cheering for her. Angelica ran into her backstage.

"The manager says he wants you to come back tomorrow!" Angelica squealed.

"Really?"

"Really," responded a deep voice that belonged to neither Susie nor Angelica.

They turned to see the manager standing there.

"I wanted to tell you personally that I want you to come back and sing here. You have an incredible voice. I was truly blown away, and so was everyone else. You are welcome to play here anytime, Ms. Carmichael. I will spread the word about you to other bars in town."

"Oh my god. Thank you! I'll be back tomorrow."

"Do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Don't Stop Believing by Journey."

"That'll work. See you tomorrow night.

"See you then."

The manager turned to leave. Susie and Angelica turned to each other and squealed. They ran from the bar. Angelica dropped Susie off at her apartment. They hugged and Susie went inside her apartment. She lay in bed that night anticipating her next performance. Everything had gone perfectly except the one person who gave her the strength and courage that she needed to go on stage and perform wasn't there. The next night, they returned to the Reptar Room. This time Susie wasn't so nervous. She performed the song and everyone cheered. She bowed graciously and thanked everyone. Once she was backstage, Angelica was waiting for her.

"I got you a gig in another bar. Apparently word is out about your amazing vocals." Angelica said.

"Ok. God everything is happening, so fast I never expected this." Susie said smiling.

"Susie, look at me. You are an amazingly talented person. People would kill for you talent. You have to stop doubting yourself."

"Thanks, Angelica."

They continued performing in nightclubs for the next two months. Chuckie was still locking himself in the guest bedroom. April was finally here. The talent show was that night. Susie and Chuckie walked home together.

"Chuckie, I entered the talent show." Susie said beaming.

"That's great, Susie."

"I've already told everyone else and they have all said that they'll be there."

"I would love to go, Susie, but I just don't think I'm up to it right now."

Susie was hurt that Chuckie would consider missing her performance. She could take a lot of things, but she couldn't take him not coming to her performance tonight. She was doing this for him. She needed him to be there.

She grabbed Chuckie's arm, "Ya know I get that you're going through a hard time right now, so am I so is everybody. I'm about to perform in front of the entire school, and what I really need right now is my friend."

Susie walked off leaving Chuckie behind on the way to the apartment. She reached the apartment and began to get ready for her performance. She finished getting ready and was on her way out the door when Chuckie grabbed her arm.

He was searching for the words to say. He finally sighed and said, "You're right Susie. I should be at your performance tonight. I'm happy for you and I wouldn't miss it for the world. So, come on let's go."

"Thanks Chuckie that means a lot."

They went downstairs and got in Chuckie's car and made their way to the school.

They arrived early so they got a good parking spot. They went inside. Thirty minutes later, the gymnasium was packed. The talent show had started. Chuckie and Susie were waiting backstage.

"So what are you going to sing?" Chuckie asked breaking the silence.

"It's a surprise." Susie said flashing a wide grin.

"Ok. Whatever it is I'm sure it will be great."

"Thanks Chuckie."

"Carmichael you're up!" someone yelled.

"Ok." Susie responded as she walked to the curtain. She gave Chuckie one more look before going through the curtain. She picked the song for him, so she hoped he would like it. She hoped the song would make him feel better somehow. She began to sing. When she finished, everyone cheered for her and called for an encore. She couldn't give an encore, but she thanked everyone. She met all of her friends except Angelica backstage. Chuckie was backstage so Susie understood why Angelica didn't come backstage. The whole gang congratulated her and told her how great she sounded. She thanked them. Everyone said their goodbyes and Susie and Chuckie departed. On their way home, it began to rain heavily.

"What was the name of the song that you sang, Susie?" Chuckie asked her.

"See you in the morning by Mint Royale."

"Great song."

"Thanks maybe I can get it for you one day."

Once they made it back, they ran inside. Once they got inside, Chuckie once again walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door. Susie taken over by her newfound courage refused to let him wallow any longer. She changed out of her dress and threw on some more clothes and a raincoat. She barged into Chuckie's room.

"Get Up!" Susie demanded.

"What's going on?"

"You. Get up now. We're going walking."

"It's raining outside."

"Yeah I know. Now, get up."

Chuckie got up confused about what was going on. He followed Susie out of the apartment.

"Why exactly are we walking in the rain?"

"It's therapeutic." Susie answered. "You can't just sit inside that room everyday and let your life pass you by. Now, come on. Give me your headphones."

Chuckie handed her his headphones and she plugged them into hers. They started walking and she played "Get what you give" by the New Radicals. They walked and Susie would do funny, weird dances and Chuckie would stifle a laugh and try to continue looking mad. Halfway through the song Chuckie was laughing and doing weird dances with Susie. Chuckie had to admit there was something therapeutic about the rain falling on his skin and listening to great music with Susie. He was glad that she forced him out of that room and into the rain.

The song finished and up next was "Dogwalk" by Pity Sex.

Then, "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World.

Then, "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees they strutted up the sidewalk to this song.

Then, "Heroes" by David Bowie.

Then, "Dare" by the Gorillaz.

They listened to Susie's entire playlist. As they finished the playlist, they made it back to the apartment. They laughed. Chuckie had never laughed so hard in his life. He had completely forgot about Angelica during their adventure. Susie put her iPod on the docking station and put on one of her playlists. "Like Real People Do" by Hozier began to play. Susie and Chuckie continued to laugh. They slowly stopped laughing as the song went on. Staring at each other soaked with water. Chuckie took a step towards Susie and he slowly brought his face close to hers and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a slow and passionate kiss. When they broke away, neither of them knew what to say.

Chuckie started, "Susie."

"Stop. Let's just forget this happened. You're just confused right now. You're still getting over Angelica, and we have spent a lot of time together. So, it's natural that you would start to think that you have feelings for me. Goodnight, Chuckie. I'm going to take a shower."

Susie walked into the bathroom and slid down the door. She gently touched her lips and closed her eyes still imagining the kiss. It was amazing, everything that she wanted it to be in fact. The circumstances just weren't right. She wanted him to be in love with her. Only her. She wanted to be the only one in his heart, and she knew that she wasn't. She finally peeled herself off of the bathroom and took a shower.

In the other room, Chuckie was still standing where Susie had left him. He was confused. Sure he still had feelings for Angelica, but know he was realizing that maybe he had feelings for Susie too. He wasn't sure that he was only having these feelings because of him being recently broken up. Maybe he always had these feelings? He watched Susie come out of the bathroom and go into her room. He went to take a shower. Both of them lay awake that night thinking about the kiss.


	7. You Love Me To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Chuckie's friendship goes through a rough time. Susie gets a surprise visitor. Dil falls in love. Leave comments and Kudos.

Chapter 7

The next day was Saturday, Susie woke up and decided that she was just going to hang around the house, watch movies, and generally be lazy. She was starting with Pride and Prejudice. She was sort of hoping that Chuckie would be in the guestroom all day, so she wouldn't have to face him after that kiss last night. As soon as her mind conceived the thought, Chuckie walked out of his room and into the living room. He fell back on the couch beside her with a sigh.

"Whatcha Watchin, Susie?" Chuckie asked.

"Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightley" Susie answered.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

As the opening credits came on Susie remarked, "I love this soundtrack. It just makes you want to fall in love. I haven't been able to find it in the store. I'll find it one day."

"Yeah, it sounds beautiful."

"Beautiful music for a beautiful story. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorite books. This is a really good adaptation of the book."

They continued watching the movie together. When it got to the final scene of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy Susie swooned, "Aaaww, this is my favorite part of my favorite movie, but it is also the end."

"You were right. It was a great movie."

A moment of silence passed between them before Susie turned to talk to Chuckie.

"I've been thinking about putting together a small show. I want to perform about 4 songs. What do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful Susie. I'm glad to see you taking some risks."

"All thanks to you. I mean I always knew I wanted to sing, but I was afraid of getting out there, but you encouraged me to try."

"Thanks but you are talented I told you what anyone would have, and I don't plan on missing your performance for anything in the world."

"Thanks but everyone didn't tell me you did and it meant a lot. Now, I have to go convince Phil and the band to make a public debut with me."

"You're welcome, Susie. I hope you are able to convince him because it's a great idea."

About a month had passed since Angelica and Chuckie's break up and still no one at school could figure out what caused the split. Angelica and Sean still hadn't come out as a couple. Neither Susie or Chuckie had brought up the kiss again. They both acted like it never happened. Although, they both thought about it constantly everyday. Now that Chuckie was pretty much over the break up he had moved back home. Susie had convinced Phil and the band to play with her. They were to perform in a week. They were practicing everyday. Susie had been busy making sure that everything was perfect. Two days before the performance, Angelica and Susie met for lunch. Angelica didn't look so good. It looked like she had been up all night, and she didn't have on her usual make up.

"You look like hell." Susie bluntly told Angelica

"I was up all night arguing with Sean." Angelica replied.

"What were you two arguing about?"

"The usual. Sean is still claiming that he isn't ready for us to be an official couple."

"Why?"

"He's not into labels. He says."

"What are you going to do?"

"I ended it with him about two weeks ago. He's been calling me every night and we have the same argument. I'm not getting back with him until he agrees that we are going to be an official couple."

"My show is in two days. Are you still going to make it?"

"Of course I am. I would never miss your performance because of some stupid argument with Sean."

They finished eating and Susie left to rehearse with Phil and the guys. When she left Phil's she went back to her apartment. While laying around the house in her pajamas, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, it was her friend Monica from London.

Susie screamed, "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well you told me about your performance and I missed the talent show. I was not about to miss this. I transferred to the school here, so we will be together for a while." Monica explained.

"You are so awesome. I love you."

"I know. Love you too. Now, go get dressed, so you can show me around this place.

Susie ran to get dressed. Monica was her closest friend from London. She was so fun. There was never a dull moment with Monica around. Susie and her had become fast friends. She was beautiful. She had perfect brown skin. Not a blemish in sight. She was tall, perfect legs, and perfect full, pouty lips. Susie thought she was perfection personified. Her family was also very rich. Guys literally fall over themselves to get to her. She was known to be a little promiscuous, but she was a great person and a loyal friend. Susie loved hanging out with her even though she was three years younger because she was so much fun. Susie finished getting dressed, and they left for the java lava. They made it to the java lava. Everyone greeted Susie and she introduced them to Monica. Everyone was at the java lava except Chuckie and Dil. Everyone was talking and having fun when Dil walked into the store.

"What's up everyone?" Dil asked.

"Nothing we're just meeting Susie's friend from London." Tommy answered.

Dil looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. For once in his life, he was at a loss for words. He stood there without saying anything, so she got up from her seat and walked up to him.

"Hi. My name is Monica. I've heard so much about you." She extended her hand for him to shake.

"Dil." He managed to get out taking her hand.

After they finished shaking hands, Monica turned to Susie and said, "You still have to finish showing me around, Susie. Come on let's go."

"I can show her around!" Dil hastily offered, "I mean shouldn't you be rehearsing for your performance tomorrow, Susie."

"I guess extra practice couldn't hurt," Susie remarked, "if Monica doesn't mind then it's ok with me."

"I don't mind." Monica answered.

"Shall we?" Dil offered her his arm.

Monica took Dil's arm and they left the store together. Susie left with Phil to go practice once more before the performance. After the sun had gone down, she made it home. When, she made it into her apartment she heard a noise in the guest bedroom, so she walked in to see if Monica was ok. Susie walked in on Monica and Dil having sex.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!"

Monica jumped out of the bed and grabbed a large t-shirt and put it on.

"Ok. Don't freak out, Susie."

"Ok. Don't freak out. You guys were just having sex in my guest bedroom and I'm not supposed to freak out."

"I'm sorry, but things just got out of control."

"Oh my god. Did you have to sleep with him of all people? He is my friend and I don't want you to end up hurting him."

"I like him a lot, Susie. You didn't tell me he was so charming."

Susie took a minute to picture Dil being charming. She shuddered at the thought.

"Weren't you the one that said you didn't do relationships just no strings attached sex."

" Ok. Maybe I stretched the truth somewhere between a little and a lot. I've been keeping a secret. I'm a virgin, or at least I was until today."

"Somewhere between a little and a lot? You've been lying to me for three years pretending to be some sort of sexual vixen."

"Well I have a reputation to uphold in London. I wouldn't have been as popular if everyone knew I was a virgin. By the way, don't tell anyone back home."

"Your secret is safe with me, but what about all the guys I saw you go out with?"

"Those were just dates nothing happened with any of those guys. Here I don't have a reputation to protect and I like dil and he was a virgin too. One thing led to another and here we are."

"I give up," Susie said throwing her arms in the air, "when did my life get so complicated? Well, I'm sorry I ruined you guys' first time." Susie apologized.

"Oh, you didn't. That was actually about the third time." Monica said as she walked back to the room.

Before going into the room, Monica turned to Susie and said, "Now, we just have to help you lose your virginity."

Susie flushed red at this, and she looked after her with a crazy expression. Soon after, Monica walked into the bedroom Dil walked out.

"Sorry Susie" Dil said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Yeah." Susie responded rolling her eyes.

Susie gave up and decided to shower and go to sleep. She hadn't talked to Chuckie since he moved out of the apartment. She hoped that he would still be at her performance. She scolded herself for doubting that Chuckie would attend her show. He said he would be there and he would be. She needed him to be there. All the songs she picked were for him. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt, but she hoped that the songs would get the point across for her.

Twas the night of Susie's performance and it was packed. She looked through the curtain and saw people from the bars she had performed at, students from school, and people she didn't even recognize. She was excited not only for her performance, but also because she had finally gotten her letter from Juilliard and was waiting for everyone to arrive so she could open it. Everyone arrived and was backstage except Chuckie. The band, Tommy, Lil, Kimmi, Dil, and Monica. Angelica came with Sean. Susie was taken aback by this. She guessed breaking it off with him worked after all. She handed the letter to Angelica.

Angelica skimmed the letter and yelled, "YOU GOT ACCEPTED, SUSIE!" Susie and Angelica screamed and hugged each other. Angelica wished her luck. Chuckie still had not arrived. It was time for them to go on. Susie was devastated that Chuckie still had not arrived. During their introduction, Susie turned to Phil. She told him that she wanted to change the last song. He informed the rest of the band. They had rehearsed the song a thousand times, so they wouldn't have any trouble performing it last minute. After their introduction, they walked out onstage. Everyone was cheering for them. They performed four songs.

They opened with "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want" by the Smiths

Followed by "Golden Girl" by the Naked and Famous

Then "The Best Treasure Stays Buried" by Zoey Van Goey

Finally "You Love Me To Death" by the Hooverphonics

When they finished everyone cheered ten times louder. Susie was so happy that it was a success. But she was bothered by the fact that Chuckie never showed. She thanked the crowd for coming out and supporting her. The band left the stage. Everyone congratulated her backstage. She thanked them and asked them why Chuckie had not showed up. Angelica pulled Susie to the side and told her what happened.

"I was going to meet with him about maybe getting back together, but Sean called me on the way to the restaurant and told me that he missed me and if it was so important to me then he wanted us to be officially together. I was so happy that I forgot about Chuckie. He is probably still waiting at the restaurant. I'm sorry Susie. It's my fault." Angelica explained.

"It's ok Angelica it's not your fault."

Susie wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. He chose to sit alone in a restuarant waiting for Angelica than show up to her performance. Susie was hurt and angry. She left with Monica and Dil to go back to her apartment. Right after she left, Chuckie showed up, but the show was over. He had missed it. Kimmi ran into Chuckie walking backstage.

"Hey bro. Where have you been?"

"I was supposed to meet up with Angelica, but she never showed. Is Susie here? I need to apologize for missing her show."

"You're an idiot," Kimmi said bluntly, "Susie is gone, and she was very upset that you didn't show tonight. You blew off her performance because your cheating ex girlfriend asked you to meet her somewhere."

"Susie will have a million more shows. So what if I missed this one?" Chuckie countered.

"You really are stupid. She's in love with you moron. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but god it seems like you'll never figure it out on your own. Those songs were for you. She changed the last song before they went on after she saw that you hadn't shown."

Chuckie was stunned. Kimmi pulled out her phone and went to the video she recorded of Susie's performance. She handed Chuckie the phone.

"Knock yourself out." Kimmi told Chuckie as she left with Phil.

Chuckie watched that video a thousand times that night and thought about what Kimmi had said. How could he have been so wrong about everything. All this time, he so upset over Angelica that he never noticed Susie's feelings for him, or his possible feelings for her. And now it was possible that he may have figured it out too late. He prayed that she would forgive him.

The next day at school when he arrived at school, he immediately began to look for Susie. He saw her at her locker, so he ran over to her.

"Susie, I'm-" Chuckie started, but Susie cut him off.

"Just stop Chuckie. I'm over your sad story with Angelica. You know why Angelica never showed up? Because she was at my show with Sean. Now, just do me a huge favor and stay away from me until I leave for New York to attend Juilliard. You would have known that I got accepted last night if you had bothered to at any point get up and leave the restaurant and come to my show. Before it was over."

"Susie, I'm sor-" Chuckie started, but Susie interrupted him again.

"Save it Chuckie." She said as she stormed off.

Chuckie stood in the hallway staring after her. He was so confused about everything. He didn't want to lose his best friend (and possibly the girl that he loved), but he had never seen her so upset. Maybe he should give her some space? After all, he did not have any right to demand anything of her especially after missing her show. Kimmi was right he had been an idiot. Chuckie went to his class. He couldn't concentrate on anything. All he could think about was all the time that they had spent together. Now, he would give anything for her to ask him who he wanted beside him. Chuckie would say her without a second thought. It out it was too late. She didn't want to see him again and pretty soon she would be in New York. Chuckie thought about her moving to New York. This gave him a strange feeling. He was happy that she was pursuing her dream, but he didn't want her to leave him again. At lunch, he saw Angelica and Sean sitting together. It was all over school that they were officially dating. Chuckie was not angry with Angelica for being with Sean. He was completely over her, now. He was angry with her for standing him up and causing him to miss Susie's performance. Maybe it wasn't her fault. He could have gotten up and left. He could have never agreed to meet with her in the first place. Why did he agree to meet her? Chuckie felt awful and decided that he had to try and talk to Susie again after school.

When school ended, Chuckie ran to find Susie. He saw her leaving the school. He tried to go up to her, but he was met with Monica and Dil.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Monica told Chuckie.

"I need to talk to her."

"She is really angry. I've never seen her this mad. Trying to talk to her now probably wouldn't do any good. It's probably best to leave her alone like she asked." Monica explained.

"Yeah bro Susie is really upset." Dil agreed.

Chuckie thought about it for a moment for a moment and said, "Fine."

"She'll come around just give her time." Monica said to Chuckie.

Dil and Monica ran after Susie, and Chuckie turned to go home. Susie, Monica, and Dil made it back to her apartment. She went into her bedroom.

Monica knocked on the door, "Are you ok, Susie?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to take a nap is all." Susie responded.

"Ok. We're here if you need anything."

"Thanks. I'm fine."

Susie turned on some music and got into bed and wrapped herself in the covers. She started to cry until she finally fell asleep.

The days just ran together for both Chuckie and Susie. Susie was sad that she wasn't friends with Chuckie anymore, but she didn't want to admit it. Chuckie wanted to respect her wish not be his friend anymore no matter how hard it really was for him. They avoided each other. When everyone was with Susie they didn't talk about Chuckie and when everyone was with Chuckie they didn't bring up Susie. It went on like this for what seemed like couple of weeks. Everyone was secretly hoping that they would just make up and be friends again, but at this rate it seemed like that was never going to happen.


	8. I Have Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom and Graduation are right around the corner.

Chapter 8

"Are you going to Prom?" Angelica asked Susie as they walked to their next class.

"Probably not. I don't have a date, or a dress."

"Well, I can help you with the dress. I'm going dress shopping this weekend. As for a date, you can be mine."

"What about Sean?"

"I think he'll understand if I take my best friend instead. He will be there, so we can still take our pictures together. Besides, you have been depressed ever since your show and I intend to personally see that you snap out of it."

Susie opened her mouth to reply, but was suddenly approached by the President of the student council.

"Hey, Susie I'm here to ask on behalf of the student council if you would mind singing a song at Prom?"

"Yeah sure I'll sing. What do you want me to sing?"

"A ballad for the Royal dance."

"Ok. How about 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston?"

"Sounds Great. Thanks, Susie."

"Sure. No problem."

Susie turned to Angelica, "Well, I guess you have a date to the Prom, Angelica."

"Great. Now, we have to make sure that your dress is extra perfect since you have to perform too."

Susie rolled her eyes imagining shopping for dresses with Angelica. They arrived to their class and took their seats.

The days were passing quickly. Everything just seemed to run together for Susie these days since she stopped being friends with Chuckie. She wanted more than anything to talk to him again and tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't let go of the fact that he had chosen Angelica again. She was trying her best to get over him even though she was failing miserably. New York was right around the corner, and she hoped that the distance would help. Susie had planned to leave right after the graduation ceremony. She had been asked to sing a song at the ceremony, so right after her performance she would catch her flight. Almost everything was packed and ready for the movers to pick up. Susie and Angelica went shopping for their Prom dresses. Susie picked out a stunning floor length purple dress that hugged and accentuated everything just right. Angelica picked out a short red dress to show off her gorgeous long legs.

The day of Prom had arrived. Angelica and Susie were getting ready. They were doing all the last minute things like hair and make-up. Angelica wore an elaborate up-do to make her crown pop when they announced her the Prom Queen. She was as good as crowned. Susie had straightened her long tresses and curled the ends into spirals. Her hair fell just below her waist. After finishing their hair, they started to apply their make-up. Once they finished, they were out the door and headed for Prom. Angelica had instructed Sean met them there. He was already there waiting for them when they arrived. The decorations were gorgeous, and everyone looked beautiful. Everything seemed perfect. Angelica and Susie took their pictures. Angelica took pictures with Sean. Susie and Angelica danced and laughed. For the first time, Susie could almost forget everything that happened in the last month. Until her eyes fell on Chuckie who walked in with Tommy. Her smile faded, and all the feelings of betrayal, anger, and confusion that she had felt for the past month came rushing back to her.

"What wrong, Susie?" Angelica asked noticing her friend's sudden change in disposition.

She noticed where Susie was looking.

"Don't worry about him, Susie. Come on they're about to announce me as Prom Queen. I hope Sean is Prom King."

Susie followed Angelica through the crowd. Chuckie saw Angelica and Susie get up and walk through the crowd. He had come tonight hoping to make-up with Susie, but judging from her and Angelica's hasty retreat she was still upset with him. The past few weeks had been hell for him all he wanted was to hold Susie and apologize over and over again until she forgave him. Chuckie couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked tonight. Not that he didn't think she looked beautiful everyday, but tonight was special. He stood there wishing that she was there with him instead of Angelica.

"Come on." Tommy said pulling Chuckie from his thoughts.

"They're about to announce Prom King and Queen." Tommy informed Chuckie.

"Ok." Chuckie said following Tommy through the crowd.

The emcee for the night announced Sean and Angelica as the Prom King and Queen. They made their way through the crowd to be crowned. After getting their crowns they went to the center of the dance floor for their royal dance. Susie came to the stage. Chuckie had no idea she was supposed to sing tonight. She sounded beautiful, but that was no surprise she always sounded beautiful. Chuckie watched her sing. When, it was over she left the stage, and Chuckie went to find her so they could talk.

Susie had decided to leave right after her performance. She was going to walk back to her apartment. On her way out, she heard someone call her name. She turned and it was Chuckie standing right behind her. Susie's breathe hitched.

"Susie, you were great."

"Thanks," she managed to get out.

"Where are you headed?"

"Home. I still have to make sure that everything is ready for the move to New York."

"Oh, Can I give you a ride home?"

"No. I can manage."

"Ok. Well, i'll talk to you later then." Chuckie offered.

"I don't think so Chuckie."

Susie turned and left Chuckie standing in the doorway. She had to start moving on with her life no matter how hard it was.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Susie. Did you guys sort everything out?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

It was the week of graduation. Susie was going off to Juilliard and Angelica had been accepted to Harvard. Angelica was going to major in business. They spent the week making last minute preparations for the day. Susie was preparing everything to leave for the summer. Angelica was preparing everything so she could leave in the fall. Susie was saying her good-byes early, so she could leave right after the graduation ceremony. It was the night before the ceremony, and she had said goodbye to everyone except Chuckie. There was so much that she wanted to say to him, but she just didn't know how. So, Susie had made a mix of different songs that would say what she couldn't. She hoped it would be enough. When she arrived at the Finster's residence, she knocked on the door. Kira answered the door. She let Susie in and informed her that Chuckie was out, but she was welcome to wait in his room. Susie thanked her and went to Chuckie's room. She saw his laptop sitting on the bed when she walked into his room. She decided to just upload the mix to his music library and leave so she wouldn't have to face him. She uploaded the CD and created a playlist for it. The playlist was titled Goodbye. Susie left the house and went back to her apartment when she finished. She had finished packing everything and making all the necessary preparations. The only thing left to do was graduate tomorrow, so she went to sleep in her apartment for the last time. She hated to admit it, but she was going to miss this place.

When Chuckie made it home that night, Kira told him that Susie stopped by looking for him. He went in his room and wondered why Susie stopped by. He hated that he had missed her. Chuckie was thinking about how much he wanted to talk to her when he noticed that his laptop was left open. He turned on the computer. Knowing Susie he figured that she probably went to his music library. He opened it and he saw the playlist. He clicked on it. There were songs there that they had listened to together and some they hadn't. Listening to the playlist made him think of all they had shared. All of the walks and drives they had taken together. He thought of the rehearsals with Phil's band. He stayed up all night listening to the playlist and thinking about Susie. Before finally closing his eyes to go to sleep he decided that he was going to tell Susie how he felt whether she wanted to hear it or not. He would tell her after the graduation ceremony. Chuckie finally woke up at 7:30 pm the next day. The ceremony would be over in fifteen minutes. He jumped out of bed. He threw on a t-shirt, some jeans and a pair of shoes before running out the door. Chuckie got in his car and hoped that he would make it in time.

Angelica and Susie were getting ready for the ceremony. They were headed to the ceremony. When they got there, they put on their cap and gown. After a ton of boring speeches, they finally started to hand out the diplomas. After everyone received their diploma and tossed their caps in the air, Susie went to change clothes, so that she could perform. Everyone cheered as Susie came out on stage. She had decided to sing "Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds. When she finished, everyone cheered and clapped. As she was leaving, people congratulated her on a great performance and her acceptance to Juilliard. She hugged Angelica one last time. Susie got into the car with Monica and they went to the airport. Monica and Susie hugged each other and said their goodbyes when they made it to the airport. Susie found her seat on the plane and moments later it took off.

Chuckie finally made it to the ceremony, but everyone was leaving. He ran into Kimmi.

"Hey, Chuckie. Where have you been? You missed the cere-" Kimmi was cut off by Chuckie

"Where's Susie?" He asked.

"I don't know. She just got done performing. Try backstage."

Chuckie ran to the back of the stage. He looked around desperately, but he didn't see Susie. He ran into Dil.

He grabbed him, "Have you seen, Susie?"

"Uuuuh Yeah. She just left with Monica. Monica took her to the airport. She is leaving for New York."

Chuckie sprinted back to his car and took off for the airport. He was driving so fast he hoped that he didn't get pulled over. Luckily, he didn't run into any cops. When he got there, he jumped out of his car and ran into the airport. He ran to the first desk he saw.

"Has the flight for New York left yet?" Chuckie asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes. It left about a few minutes ago."

"Thanks." Chuckie said defeated. She was gone. He had gotten there too late.

Chuckie made it back home. He went inside his room and shut his door. A few minutes later, Kimmi came into the room.

"Hey. Did you find her?" Kimmi asked.

"No. She's gone."

"I'm sorry Chuckie." Kimmi said as she left the room.

Chuckie put on the playlist that Susie had left for him, rolled over, and stared out the window.

It was summer and Chuckie was working at the Java Lava to occupy his time and take his mind off of Susie. It was doing no good he still thought about her every second of every day. Today, was a slow day at the Java Lava. Chuckie heard someone come into the store. He went to greet them until he saw that it was Angelica.

"I was hoping that we could talk? I wanted to make amends before I left. I'd still li-"

Chuckie interrupted Angelica, "I don't really give a shit about that anymore, Angelica. I've spent an entire year wrapped up in my relationship with you and you were screwing Sean the entire time. Now, I don't care about any of that anymore all I care about is that the girl that I love got on a plane for New York and I'll probably never see her again. Now, can you please just go?"

Angelica shocked by Chuckie's newfound assertiveness turned and left the store. She really did feel bad for everything that she had done to him in the past year. Angelica had no idea that Chuckie felt that way about Susie. She wondered if Susie felt the same way about him. Had she been so concerned with Sean that she never noticed that her ex-boyfriend was in love with her best friend. She had to make things right. Chuckie deserved to be happy. While she was thinking about everything, she came up with an idea.

The next day, Angelica went to the Finster's house. Chuckie's dad let her in and she went to Chuckie's room. She opened the door and walked in.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday-" it was Angelica's turn to interrupt him.

"Just let me say what I need to say. I got everyone plane tickets to New York. I talked to everyone's parents about letting you all go for the summer, and they said it was ok. You can go get her now Chuckie."

Chuckie got out of bed and walked over to Angelica, "Are you serious? Because if this is just another disappointment-" Angelica cut him off again.

"It's not another disappointment. The plane leaves in a few hours. Here's your ticket. I've already booked hotel rooms. Everything is taken care of."

She handed him his plane ticket. Chuckie took the plane ticket and examined it.

"Everyone else is already ready to go. We're just waiting on you." Angelica told him.

Suddenly Chuckie grabbed Angelica and hugged her.

"Thanks, Angelica."

"No problem. I owe it to you after everything that happened."

Angelica left and Chuckie began packing his bags. His parents gave him money and he was off to the airport. While he was walking through the airport he saw the gift shop. He noticed the CD section when he walked in. He was looking through the CD's when he noticed it. It would make the perfect gift for Susie. Chuckie purchased the CD and left the gift shop. He found his seat on the plane. In a few hours, he would see her again Chuckie thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
